Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{32}-\sqrt{8}+\sqrt{50}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{32}-\sqrt{8}+\sqrt{50}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 2}-\sqrt{4 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}-\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 4\sqrt{2}-2\sqrt{2}+5\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 - 2 + 5 )\sqrt{2} = 7\sqrt{2}$